As is known in the art, it is common to utilize an electronic control module (ECM) in order to provide desired control functions for an internal combustion engine. Typically, the ECM receives inputs from various engine sensors, calculates a desired operating state of the engine based upon these inputs, and produces outputs which are operative to change the operating state of the engine.
Often, the ECM is mounted in the engine compartment of the vehicle, where high temperatures (both ambient and those produced by the combustion process of the engine) are somewhat incompatible with the sensitive electronic circuitry contained within the ECM. It is therefore known in the art to cool the ECM in various ways. In some prior art systems, the vehicle's anti-freeze or engine fuel is circulated through passages which are located adjacent the ECM. Because such liquid will absorb heat from the ECM as it passes thereby, the circulation of such liquid adjacent to the ECM serves to cool the ECM.
In order to circulate the cooling fluid, it is necessary to provide a pumping device in order to cause the liquid to flow. In some systems, an auxiliary lift pump is provided to supplement either the vehicle's fuel pump or water pump.
Because it should be anticipated that such a lift pump may eventually need to be serviced, it is desirable to find a convenient location to mount the pump. It is also desirable to find a convenient means to mount the pump such that it can be removed from the vehicle with a minimum of effort should servicing be required. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need.